


G force Goodbye

by GoringWriting



Series: Alphabet Row [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Dark, Death, Gen, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Carlton Lassiter is dead this is what comes after.





	G force Goodbye

Shawn stands in the back of the police station. Watching Chief Vick hang a picture of Lassie on the fallen heroes wall. It's the first time he's ever seen Lassie smile. The picture must have been right when he got out of the academy or something. He looks young and happy.

It's a shame he had to die.

Shawn can hear whispers around the precinct saying that Lassie would never drink and drive. But it's McNab mostly leading the charge and Shawn doesn't think anyone is putting much stock in what he's saying.

Surprisingly it's Jules that comes to him asking if he can contact Lassie's spirit and Shawn finds that adorable. She really does care about her partner.

"Sorry Jules. I've been trying ever since I got the call about the accident. Either his spirit refuses to talk to me or he moved on," Shawn says knowing that the former would have been the most likely. Lassie would be a hard ass ghost just like he was a hard ass human.

Shawn misses him. But he had to do what he had to do.

His dad keeps looking at him and Shawn makes sure to display an appropriate amount of sadness. He's never really lost anyone before so he bases his reactions on things he's seen from people who have lost people.

He even manages to keep his mouth shut and be respectful. It's what Lassie deserves.

"Hey Shawn...could you maybe do me a favor?" McNab approaches him after the funeral.

"What's up Buzz?" Shawn asks laying his flower on the coffin.

"Could you do a seance?" He asks and Shawn sighs.

"Buzz...I already told Jules that either Lassie doesn't want to talk to me or he's already moved on. A seance won't change that," Shawn says trying to sound compassionate.

"Please just try for us. One last try for Lassiter," Buzz pleads and Shawn nods and they set up a day and time.

The day of the seance Shawn goes to McNab's house and Jules is there to let him in and Shawn goes in and starts lighting candles. 

He has no idea what belongs at a seance but he's winged it before. No reason why he can't do it now.

He fakes his way through the seance no problem. It's not like he's actually trying to summon Lassie's spirit. That would be a bad idea even if he could do it. Jules seems to buy his inability to summon the detective. Maybe she never really believed that he was actually Psychic. Which to be honest kind of hurts.

Surprisingly it's McNab they seems to be adamant that he try over and over again. Shawn puts up with it for a couple of days and then finally he snaps. It's all controlled mind you. Shawn Spencer would never do something as stupid as to lose his cool in the police bullpen.

But the police don't know that.

"ENOUGH McNab!!! I can't get in contact with him! Ever seance I try harder and harder and every time I'm reminded that I should have tried harder to keep him in my apartment that night. Should have fought harder to get back up when he knocked me flat. I should have done something and I honestly don't blame him for not wanting to talk to me. I don't even want to talk to me. I'm just lucky that he hasn't come looking for revenge!" Shawn says smashing his hand on the desk and then turns to Chief Vick.

"I'm sorry Chief. I don't think I can continue on performing my duties. Find a new psychic," Shawn says and leaves.

On his way out he stops by Lassie's picture. 

"Looks like you finally got rid of me Lassie," Shawn whispers hiding his smirk and going home.

He's packing a bag when his phone rings.

"Shawn what's going on with you? Buzz just told me you quit the police," Gus says one the other end.

"I can't do it anymore Gus. It was me that led to the Raymond arrest. Which led to Lassie coming to my apartment that night. It's my fault he's dead. I need to go away for a while. I need to adjust my karma," Shawn says and hangs up. He likes Santa Barbara but it's boring. The only people here that interest him in the ways that matter were Jules, Lassie, and Gus. But Gus will always be his best friend but he'll never be a killer. Lassie is dead and he can't kill Jules because that will draw too much heat and suspicion.

So, it's time for him to move on to newer pastures. To fresher victims and a new home.

It'll be an adventure. All him. He slips a picture of Lassie into his journal to use as a bookmark and he takes off.

Time to find new people to hold his interest.


End file.
